1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle lighting systems and more particularly to providing both civilian and military style black-out lighting systems on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Problem
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,402, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, described an electrical control system for a vehicle having a plurality of electrical loads. Generic controllers, termed in the patent “remote interface modules”, were provided for the control and energization of non-standard devices installed on the vehicle, such as motors driving pumps for hydraulic lifts. An electronic system controller (ESC) managed the remote interface modules over a serial communication link to implement the specialized functionality. Each remote interface module (RIM) was constructed as a standard component capable of providing digital and analog outputs to devices attached to one or more output ports on the module. The remote power modules employed in the present application are closely related devices to the RIM units described in the '402 patent.
Of interest here is equipping vehicles for both civilian duty and alternative service, such as military use, where different lighting systems are required. Military, some emergency and police vehicles typically provide specialized lighting systems to meet the requirements of the service to which they are put. Under some circumstances it may be necessary to press civilian vehicles into such specialized service, in which case, the ability of the vehicle to at least mimic the required lighting system without modification of the vehicle would be valuable.
The specialized lighting system of most interest is a blackout lighting system conforming to NATO standards. Blackout lighting provides minimal lighting allowing the vehicles to see and be seen in convoy operation, to allow drivers to accurately set a proscribed distance (keep station) between their vehicle and the vehicle directly in front of them and to indicate brake engagement. In addition, limited headlamps are provided in case a particular vehicle is the lead vehicle of the convoy. For vehicles hauling military type trailers, it may be required that the vehicle provide power to the trailer at a different voltage than is used by the vehicle.